


The Crow Club

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Six of Crows Fusion, Book 1: Six of Crows, Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Early Modern Era, F/M, Heist, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Crow Club is a unique group of individuals attending Ketterdam High. When hired for a job how could they say no to a grand adventure? Sparked my individual gain and questionable activities, the Crows are getting more than what they bargained for...
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar & Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Kudos: 19





	1. Kaz - The Undeniable Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz turns the tables and receives a plea deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this originally on Wattpad but I know the Six Of Crows fan base is super small so I posted it here too as well :)

Kaz chuckled as he flexed his gloved hands, “Money is Money inej,” His eyes wary of the crowded hallways of Ketterdam boarding school. Loaded with a mix of middle class and juvenile delinquents from Ravka to Novyi Zem. 

Inej tugged on the strap of her satchel and picked up her stride to match Kaz’s, dodging a shoulder from a passing student, “Yes, but Geels is hardly the unsuspicious type. The Professors will already have their eyes out for him.” Her voice almost muffled from the roar of busy kids. Kaz knew she had a strong point, his business, providing answers to exams and taking tests for other students was risky business. If Geels got caught with the cheat slip Kaz could get his scholarship taken away. His only accessible way to attend a school that wasn’t in the sewers. 

“Let’s just hope that Geel’s doesn’t get caught, shall we?” Kaz gave a promising smirk and held the door into the empty auditorium for Inej. She brushed two stray strands from her forehead and passed by him swiftly and silently. Kaz followed on her heels as they walked down the slanted rows of chairs and empty seats. His cane echoing into the high roof. 

Inej hesitated in her step for a second so she could walk besides Kaz’s side, “Where’s Jesper? Thought he would like to be here for the transaction.” She crossed her arms as figures revealed themselves from behind the curtains, Geels and Oomen. 

Kaz’s voice lowered and brushed the front of his black sweater and fixed the white button up shirt cuff that unfoiled on his neck, “Failed a biology exam because he skipped class to skate.” His voice so quiet Inej leaned in to hear. She nodded in acceptance and bounced up the stairs with eccentric energy and Kaz followed stiffly and precise. Side by side they strutted up to the two other school boys who stood with crossed arms and stone faces.

“Kaz.” Geels murmured.

“Geels.” Kaz replied, stopping a few away. Kaz wasn’t the small talk business. They both knew why they were there, business. Kaz stuck his hand into his deep pocket and felt the envelope, Junior History Exam. Kaz almost couldn’t blame him, having taken History the previous semester, the fall was a practical hell trying to study for that exam. Yet, the other half of Kaz didn’t care, he passed the exam with flying colors. Another quarter on honor rolls. It was funny, Kaz knew from word of mouth that he was a heartless rebellious criminal who was a demon to all teachers but reality Kaz was a kiss ass. Doing his work ahead of time, getting 100s on all his tests, being respectful to his teachers. Kaz valued the appearance he posed on strangers but knew he would get farther in his abilities as a good student. Last time he was caught doing anything somewhat unallowed was when he was 14, two years ago in Freshman year. He had graffitied “Defund The Police” on the stadium seats. He didn’t get expelled as he pressured most of the blame on one of Geel’s friends. He still got detention but only for “witnessing the event and not reporting it.” It severed an ally with Geels but he survived well without him. Now, Geels was playing into his hand. 

“This is your first transaction with me, yes?” Kaz’s eyes shifted to stare into Geels. His beady eyes staring daggers into Geel. 

“If that is what this is.” Geels replied dead pan. 

Kaz nodded and exchanged a brief glance with Inej, “I will first receive your sum of money and then I will hand the envelope towards you. You will not share this envelope or speak about it and if caught with it you will take the blame. Capeesh?” His lips curling into a devilish grin. 

Geels rolled his eyes, once an equal to Kaz, now a customer, “Yes.” Geels snapped his hand at Oomen who jumped up in surprise. Geels gave him a stern nod and Oomen fished a sum of money from his own pocket and stuck his hand out towards Kaz. Inej crossed in front of Kaz and gracefully ripped it from Oomen’s hand. Kaz then tossed the envelope to Geels who fumbled with it in his grasp. No “thank yous.” Inej returned at his side and flipped through the money. 

“He’s one hundred dollars sho-” Inej began but was cut off by dodging a flying fist that came at her head. Kaz went alert and quickly raised his staff towards the air and spun it twice. An alert. He brought the staff down but aimed it at Geels' shoulder. It crashed harshly into the crook of his shoulder bone and Geels collapsed. Kaz knew it was bound to happen, Geels would try to jump Kaz and get his money back so he could get a win-win. Geels yelped in pain and sunk to his knees and Kaz hit him with a blow to the head with his foot. It was light of course, Kaz wouldn’t permanently damage him, just give him a headache. Kaz knew Geels was down for the count and looked for Inej who already had Oomen tangled in the ropes which navigated the stage’s sandbags. 

Inej had a look of enjoyment on her face and nodded at Kaz. Kaz chuckled, “You ought to teach me how to navigate those ropes without getting tangled.” His voice was surprisingly light hearted.  
Her face lit up, “I guess being light on your feet is the first step.” She fixed her hair back into a bun and brushed her hand off, “What was that thing?”  
“What thing?”

“The thing you know-” Inej mimed her lifting a cane and swinging it around twice. 

Kaz lifted his finger and pointed it at Inej, “Just putting the final pieces into the puzzle.” He motioned for Inej to follow him back to Geel’s conscious, but slowed body on the floor who was rubbing his head. Inej stared down at Geels with disgust and ripped the envelope that was still in her grasp. She handed it to Kaz who stationed it into his pocket. 

“Slap me.” He told Inej and her eyebrows furrowed immediately in confusion.

“What?” 

“Hurry up now.” Kaz ignored her tone of voice and leaned in, sticking his cheek out for her. Inej tilted her head and lifted her hand slowly.

“Seriously?” She hesitated.

Kaz rolled his eyes, “We don’t get al-” Smack. Kaz had to admit he was surprised by the sheer force of the slap but it worked, he felt it burn his skin as contact hit him. He held in a swallow of vomit as he felt her skin touch his but he knew it was a price to pay for this plan to work. Inej pulled back her hand immediately and made a sorry face but Kaz didn’t let her apologize. He stood straight again and rubbed his face. He needed to appear attacked.

“Good now go over to where you strung Oomen up and make it look like you’re trapped under the Stage manager desk. Go.” Kaz ordered and Inej began to protest but shut her mouth and ran over. Kaz watched her tilt the desk over and prompted it up diagonally by a few scripts left behind. Once in place she slid under it and pretended to look in pain. Kaz let his cane go and walked a few strides to the side before laying down himself, dangling half his body off the stage. Twenty or so from the left wings. Soon as he did so a teacher burst into the auditorium.

“Oomen and Geels report to the Principal's office right now!” Professor Haskell’s voice riveted around them and Kaz bit back a smile. He sat up slowly, making sure to make a dramatic effort to look in pain. 

“Professor! Geels and Oomen jumped me and Inej!” Kaz’s despaired voice cried out. His dramatics overflowed a bit too much. He watched Geels snap out of his dreary haze and his eyes widen.

“What!” Geel’s voice exclaimed and he wobbled to his feet, one hand holding onto his shoulder, “No! Kaz and Inej attacked us! We came here to-” Geels stopped in his words. He knew what would happen, he couldn’t reveal that Kaz was selling cheat sheets without revealing the fact he was buying them.

“Oh it hardly matters.” The professor grumbled and stomped up to Geels and pointed a finger in his face, “I saw the security videos and you two will be scraping gum off the stadium seatings till summer break!” His voice filled with anger. Geels shrunk into himself.

“What?!” Geels voice whined again, “The security cameras? Watch them again old man Kaz and Inej beat us up!” He followed behind Haskell’s march to free Oomen from the ropes who was also trying to defend himself. 

“Yeah what Geels said!” Oomen reassured as Haskell yanked at the ropes and Oomen fell to the floor with a grand boom. 

Inej picked up on the act and her voice cried out from below the desk, “Geels attacked Kaz sir! And Oomen pushed this desk on me before tangling himself in the wires!” Her voice filled with dreadful sadness and despair. Kaz covered his face as he let out a smile of enjoyment.

“Oh I Know!” Haskell agreed and helped Inej get out from under the desk, “Kaz! Help Inej to the nurse right now!” He then turned towards Oomen and Geel’s fiery red faces, “And you two with me!”  
Both began to protest immediately but Haskell snapped in their faces, “No more blaming, or you will both be going into detention next fall.” His stern voice shutting them up. They both looked hopeless as they followed Haskell out of the back room of the stage. Soon as they left Inej gasped in surprise.

“What was that!” She bounded over to Kaz and grabbed her satchel off the floor.

Kaz cracked his knuckles before lifting his cane and spinning it in a circle, “I said it was an alert didn’t I? Jesper didn’t fail a biology test he was sneaking into the Security office and replacing the live tape with a prerecorded scene.” He pushed his hair back into a neat place, “I got Rotty and Dirix to disguise themselves as Oomen and Geels and we reenacted the scene that we just did. No business deal though, just two harmless students taking a shortcut through the auditorium and getting jumped, but with Geels throwing the first punch and winning and us being completely helpless victims.”

Inej gaped, “But how did you know what they would be wearing? -And who played me…?” 

Kaz slipped his own bag back over his shoulder, “We recorded the scene this morning once we saw what they were wearing and with access to the costume closet we got the outfits close enough you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart unless you truly cared.” He could explain every aspect to Inej, how Jesper snuck in and replaced the tapes, how his cane alerted Jesper when to play the tape so the staff would come right as the real fight ended. How he knew Geels would try to scam him. Most were educated guesses, just back up plans but it showed it was important to have a second plan. Kaz added, “I put Jesper in a wig and called it good, Lunch?” Anika actually played the part of Inej, though Kaz would have preferred Inej play herself in the fake fight scene but Kaz didn’t want her to miss her classes. 

“Lunch.”

\---

“Bro it was such a close call, you gave the signal right as Haskell was coming back.” Jesper resumed, “I had to throw my book to distract, to get out of that office.” Jesper finished his long recollection of how he managed to distract Professor Haskell, wait in the office for long enough for Kaz to get the signal and then escape. Jesper collapsed back into the booth of their lunch table. His grand thump back into his seat made his skateboard tumble off the seat and clatter to the lunch floor. 

Kaz took a sip from his water bottle and almost set the cup down on Nina’s napkin before she withdrew it quickly and patted her face with it.

“Good to know that my expertises was needed.” Nina proclaimed and munched on a tray of fries. 

Jesper cut back a laugh and pointed his own french fry at her, “What are you talking about you didn’t help?” 

Nina placed her hand to heart in dramatics, “Actually matter of fact Jesper how do you think Kaz figured Geels was gonna scam him?”

“Inej.” Jesper retallaited back and crossed his arms, “Inej can sneak everywhere without anyone hearing her.”

“Well.” Nina rambled back and stuck her face in front of his, “Geels needed a different type of motivation to reveal his true intentions. Something only a seductive witch of evil can do.” Nina winked and nestled back into her seat.

Inej poked at her salad with her fork, “Nina! That’s disgusting.” 

Nina immediately shook her hands, “No! No! Gross! I didn’t do anything with him. I just flirted enough to reveal he was gonna scam Kaz.” Her voice was desperate to convince Inej.

“So wait…” Jesper placed a finger to his lips and turned towards Kaz, “You knew Geels was gonna scam you and you still went and did this whole extra plan to frame him? Seems excessive.”

Kaz clasped his hands in front of him, “Well I taught Geels a lesson did I not? He and his little minions won’t be scamming us anytime soon.”

“-but Revenge?” Nina’s sing-song voice edged in.

“Well there is always revenge in every action but that doesn’t stop us from making daily choices. Geels will eventually have his revenge but for now we are plenty safe till then.” Kaz addressed and pulled his back pack into his lap and searched through his binders. Next was English, a class they all thankfully shared, well-they technically all had the same classes but between Nina and Jesper’s punctuality it was normally just Inej and Kaz who actually attended. Triple checking his book: 1984 was nestled in his front bag pocket and his 4 day early essay was folded into his binder Kaz set his bag back down. When Kaz’s thoughts wandered back to the conversation he found them discussing the new Principal, highly unprofessional to fire the last one in the middle of the year but rumors was he was working with some drugs...to bad Mr. Hoede. 

“I heard he got fired from his last job and Ketterdam was so in need of a principal they hired him anyways.” Nina gossiped and tossed her hair over her shoulder, wafting a scent of roses into Kaz’s nose. He held in a sneeze.

“Where did he work before?” Inej questioned, Kaz could notice how tired she was. The slouch of her shoulders and the dark circles slowly pooling under her eyes. Only one more class and Kaz knew she would be off to another dance class. 

“Somewhere in the financial district.” Nina shrugged. Kaz shook his head in annoyance, a new principal meant more strings to pull and more people to please to get on his good side. 

Jesper adjusted his jean jacket that he wore and fixed the pins of Tv show characters that were placed on its pocket, “What’s his name again like Van Weasel? Van Dean?” 

Nina opened her mouth to answer but the beep of the announcement overhead shut her up, in a monotone and incredibly glitchy voice, someone spoke and the quiet cafeteria listened, “Kaz Brekker to Principal Van Eck’s Office. Repeat, Kaz Brekker to Van Eck’s office.” When the audio cut of the table looked at him, and Kaz felt eyes from other tables poke holes in his back.

“Way to make a scene.” Jesper laughed and patted Kaz uncomfortably on the back, “Good luck.” Inej and Nina both gave awkward waves as Kaz rose from his seat and committed an incredibly awkward walk out of the lunch room. Almost every table watching him as he went. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when he reached the hallway. Did Geels and Oomen somehow fool his plan? Would he get in trouble? Kaz breathed, he needed a plan. As his brain rattled and compiled a list of responses to an accusation about selling cheat sheets he was met right in the main hallway by the man who he was bound to meet. Principal Van Eck was one of the most basic looking men Kaz could name except for his borderline feature of dusty brown hair which Kaz could tell were once golden red. He stuck his hand out and Kaz shook it firmly. 

Van Eck looked at his gloved hands with confusion but didn’t saything, “Kaz Brekker? Pleasure to meet you. I’m Van Eck.” His smile was eerily creepy.

Kaz retreated his hand, “Yes I am aware. Pleasure to meet you Sir.” His words are spoken with respect and maturity. 

“You are a Junior Kaz?” The Principal asked and began to steer Kaz into his office through the main hallway. 

“Yes Sir.” Kaz responded.

“Oh Please Van Eck is fine.” Van Eck pressured Kaz to sit into a wooden chair that sat across from a marble desk and a cushioned chair where Van Eck took a spot. Kaz let his cane sit awkwardly against the chair arm.

“Van Eck why have you called me in here?” Kaz responded, right to the point. Van Eck seemed a little taken aback by the sudden question and began to organize the assorted pencil and papers on his desk. Kaz noted a few unpacked boxes hidden by the tableside lamp. 

Van Eck fumbled with his words, “I am just hoping to meet the students I will be working with this year. And no where better to start then the honor roll student and incredibly smart Kaz Brekker.” Soon as that was spoken Kaz realized it was more than that. Of course a Principle would want to speak with their students but the way he rolled off compliments and the fact he knew Kaz was on the honor rolls seemed there was some more depth in the reason he was talked to.

“And that’s it?” Kaz questioned and crossed his bad leg over his good one. He leaned forwards and picked a pencil from the desk and spun it between his fingers, “In no disrespect if you have something more I would much rather you get right to the point.” He didn’t look up from the pencil within his fingers but he could feel Van Eck’s gaze. 

Van Eck heaved a sigh and snatched the pencil for Kaz’s grasp and placed it in a pencil cup, “I would like to hire you for a job. I’ve heard that you are a sneaky person Kaz.”

"Sneaky how.”

“A Mastermind never caught, you’ve never received detention for any of your actions because lack of evidence but I am not a stupid man I read the school’s case file, the recurring name of Kaz Brekker isn’t a coincident is it?”

Kaz smiled and leaned back into his chair in amusement, “It’s whatever you want.”

Van Eck continued, “I think I’ll start where you want me to. If you do this for me I’ll extend your scholarship for Senior year. As we are both aware that you don’t have the funds to attend Ketterdam Boarding School next year. This is a reward even if you can’t turn down.”

“I turn down whatever I want.” Kaz snapped back but he couldn’t deny it. He needed that scholarship, his three year run was almost over and next year he would have to attend a school that would reduce his college chances significantly. He was about to fall right into a deal, Van Eck was right, it was an offer he couldn’t turn down, “What’s the job?”

Van Eck began, “I need a statement from someone. The man who caused me to step down.”

“You mean fired?” Kaz chided and rubbed his chin.

Van Eck ignored him, “I was charged guilty in laundering money from the school into my own funds. Yet, I am afraid that’s far from the truth. Bo Yul-Bayur framed me, he embezzled the funds for himself and put the blame on me! He still remains at that school and I remain here at this lousy facility.” The man drew in a sharp breath, “I need you to find him and get a statement from him of him telling the truth of the money so I can get my title back.”

Kaz blinked very slowly, (like the blinking man meme) his face showing no emotion, “I’m sorry but Ketterdam High hired you after you were fired from embezzling funds?” Kaz knew that some of the staff was stupid but not this stupid. You aren’t proven guilty then immediately placed into another job. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t sane.

“I’m a good speaker who’s passionate about my job. Ketterdam was looking for that.” 

Kaz licked his lips, “You paid the staff to let you in.”

“Does it matter?”

“I’m afraid not.” Kaz honestly didn’t care either way, most of the staff here had a secret in one way or another. Another corrupt staff was hardly an impending doom and it was hardly his business to get him fired. It was extra work and as long as Van Eck remained a legal and good principal Kaz would turn a blind eye. Of course unless he needed a favor, black mail was important. 

“Sure.” Kaz stood up and grabbed his cane.

“Sure about-”

“-I’ll do it.” Kaz cut him off, “For extending one year of my scholarship I’ll get you a statement.” Van Eck smiled and reached across the table to shake his hand but Kaz pushed it away with his cane, “One last question: Why can’t you do it yourself?” 

Van Eck rubbed the side of his arm sheepishly and looked out the window of the first floor, “Restraining Order.”

Kaz grimaced and nodded, “Pleasure to begin business Van Eck.”

“You too Kaz Brekker.”

Kaz limped to the door and let himself out but right before the door closed on his heel he turned and smiled, “You scam me Van Eck and I make your life a living hell.” And the door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> So Some analysis for you guys :)
> 
> Plot: I am going to take the main plot of Six Of Crows (the gang does a heist for someone) and make it modern. I won't be taking a lot of the scenes but will definitely reference them at some points. It's a mix between a modern take of the first book with a mix of personal scenes and stuff. For example I took the first scene: Kaz vs. Geels and made a modern twist of it. As the plot deepens less scenes are going to get references because my plot may stray a bit. Backstories will be mentioned! All characters will get their backstories reworked for modern day.
> 
> Character Analysis: I'll do one for every character because I just want to discuss characterization. So anyways I saw a Tumblr post (sorry I don't remember by who!) Who said in a modern AU Kaz wouldn't be the rebellious kid because he hadn't been arrested since 14 so would most likely be an incredibly smart kid who sometimes does questionable activities but never caught. So that's what I did, Kaz definitely does eyebrow raising stuff but he's super smart so obviously I think he is gonna do well in school. He also can't be reduced to a high school stereotypes, like I can make Inej a dancer because she's flexible and I can make Nina a modern day witch (I love WitchTok) but Kaz is too out there for any of them so I feel as if he's the lone wolf stereotype yet never without his gang? If you know what I mean?
> 
> Finally: I don't have a huge platform here but please continue to sign Black Lives Matter petitions, donate to Yemen and sign things to abolish ice! Every little thing helps
> 
> Signing Off: Lea


	2. Inej - The Delicate Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inej get's a dream opportunity and finds a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have terrible writing schedules so expect the next chapter in like the next week

Inej bent the shank of her pointe shoe and felt the familitary softness of her shoe under her finger tips. The soft silk slowly wrapping around her ankles. She stared at herself in the wall mirrors, her thick hair pulled into a tight bun. Pink tights and a light purple leotard. She jumped into sous-sus and spun quickly to get the feel of her new shoes. A new semester in dance meant a new pair of pointe shoes that were bound to die in less than a few days. Inej was grateful Ketterdam high provided ballet classes as it added to endless hours of practice of outside school competitive dance. A previous gymnast, Inej was able to adjust to the strict policies of dance. The intense training, the strict teachers and the unforgiving hours. She was built for it. 

She stretched her arms over her head, her face burning with sweat from the barre warm up on flat. The five minute break between flat and pointe were the bliss rest Inej needed. She wondered what had happened to Kaz after he left that lunch room as he never returned. Interpretively Inej fell into a pirouette and let her strict posture slack. Kaz would be all right, he always was. No one could expel Kaz Brekker without some explosive response of revenge.

The glass door flew open as Ms. Heleen flew in, her long flowy jacket trailing behind her. Inej watched as the door just barely closed on it’s fabric. Her jeweled neck practically glowed in the studio's light and she snagged her water bottle on the one chair in the room where she sat. 

“Let’s begin.” Her motherly voice spoke but Inej knew she was hardly the mother figure, “Partner dancing shall we?” She clasped her hands together and started pointing her hands about. Pairing short girls to shorter guys and reverse. Inej knew most of the students from her past courses but a few new faces poked out but hardly on her radar. Ms. Heleen pulled out her clipboard and checked a few names.

“Inej and Wylan? Yes that’s good.” She snapped her finger and Inej looked around. She didn’t know who Wylan was, but her partner stood out just as clueless as her. Golden hair that curled on his head and a thin frame. Wearing a white T-shirt and Adidas sweatpants. Inej waved at him and he wandered over awkwardly and Inej stuck her hand out.

“Inej Ghafa, are you new to this class?” She smiled as the kid returned the shake.

“Wylan, new to the school more exactly.” He returned a goofy grin and Inej began to start a new conversation but Heleen raised from her seat. 

“Ok Adagio shall we?” Heleen began to present a combination and just as quick as she began she began to play the music through her phone. Apparently, Ketterdam High couldn’t afford a pianist. Inej caught the combination and she hoped her partner had too.

As the music began, Inej settled into fourth petition and Wylan stood behind her. The music sprung to life on a fast piano and Inej jumped into suos-sus and extended her leg into an arabesque. Wylan had caught the combination as he held her hand gracefully and walked around her, spinning her like a doll. She spun into a suotenu and Wylan lightly steered her into a center facing pose. Letting her leg into a la seconde she felt the strain of her leg muscles. The easiest looking thing but the most hard to do. Every muscle told her to go down but her leg raised gracefully to her head. Then the music snapped and she turned on her foot to an arabesque letting her hips slide. Wylan caught her in place as she penche down. It was graceful and flat out perfect. Inej couldn’t ask for a better partner. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she fell into a b+ position as the music finished it’s run. Sweat bristled on Inej’s forehead and she let her muscles relax and Heleen snapped for them to relax. 

So that’s how it went. For the remainder of center Inej and Wylan graced the floor with their punctual and elongated movements that Heleen’s eyes never left them. Over the course of the time they found themselves splitting center with another duo. Front and center till Heleen motioned them for a break, 

Inej turned to Wylan, “You’ve danced before?” She could tell with his precise movements this wasn’t his first rodeo. She wiped a bead off sweat from her forehead.

“In secret. Not very approving parents you know?” Wylan replied and stretched his arm across his chest and she heard him pop his shoulder. 

Inej nodded and let herself fold in half and touch the floor letting herself feel the stretch in her calves. She still had one more hour of ballet before school ended and she would take the train to her dance studio in Os Alta. When she arose again she found Heleen standing right in front of them. The other partners had erupted into conversation so Heleen obviously wanted to only speak to them.

“I am not fond of really calling students out but the chemistry was flawless, the technique was elegant.” Heleen clasped her hand on Inej’s burning back and used her other hand to nicely patt Wylan’s cheek, snagging his skin occasionally. She continued, “As you know our Spring Production of Don Quixote and I think I found my first auditioners for the past.” 

Inej couldn’t help but exclaim her excitement. She had worked her butt for the past two years at school and never once was she the first asked to audition. She always was eventually asked and she always auditioned but she never got the lead. Maybe this little message from Heleen was a sign, a sophomore lead. She felt the upperclassmen go silent when Heleen spoke that and Inej grinned and nodded excitedly. 

“I am thankful for the opportunity Miss Heleen.” Was the only words Inej was able to get out of her mouth. Wylan just nodded and Heleen smiled.

“This weekend anyone interested in auditioning for Don Quixote please return to the main studio Saturday from three to six. Call Backs will be Sunday from twelve to five.” She addressed this to the whole class. Then she walked back to her seat and waved her hand as to shoo them off, “Ok now let’s get to grande allegro.”

And the music began.

\---

An hour passed and only when Heleen left the studio did Inej collapse to the floor and drink a big gulp of water from her bottle. Wylan sank next to her as the rest of the students filed out to leave the school building and head to the dorms or catch a train into town to get a better dinner. Inej felt the cold floor on her back and she slowly tapped her foot on the floor. Her pointe shoe banging along the studio. She gathered her breath, she had pushed herself, ever since Heleen had asked her to audition she didn’t slack. Her jumps were higher, her spins were longer, everything she did good she did better. Wylan too seemed to effortlessly become one of the best guys in the class. Inej had watched him jump and act better than half the no brainer guys in the class. 

“Two Sophomores as the Spring Show Lead.” Inej thought out loud, the fantasy dancing through her head. She turned onto her stomach to look at Wylan’s tired eyes.

“It sounds insane, and partially unfair to seniors.” His head facing away from Inej but he turned it awkwardly to look at her, “But we could do it-”

Inej’s eyes lit up, “I’m going to Os Atla later today because I dance alongside another studio for extra practice and I have extra studio hours today if you want to come for extra practice?” She was now set on this idea now. Her passion was filling her heart, she was ready to get a part, a lead. 

“Yes! Let me j-” His voice was cut off by the door swinging open and the principal, or what Inej assumed was the Principal stormed into the entrance. That’s when it hit Inej that he looked like an older and more malicious version of Wylan. Wylan Van Eck. Inej had to hide a facepalm.

The man stopped and cuffed his shirt and frowned grandly, “Wylan Van Eck please come with me right now.” His voice was stern and on the edge of yelling. Inej felt Wylan’s blood go cold and pale next to her as he stood. When The Principal saw Wylan arise he turned and walked out of the room. Soon as he was out of view, Wylan turned to Inej and gave her a thumbs up and whispered.

“Where should I meet you?”

“Train station at 4.” Inej responded, beginning to gather her dance stuff and take off her pointe shoes. 

“Got i-” Wylan whispered and smiled but was grabbed by his Father’s arm and yanked out the final step of the doorframe. When the door slammed the extra door leading into the dressing rooms opened that was on the other end of the hall and Dunyasha appeared. A fire headed senior who had been training in ballet for as long as Inej knew, and her biggest competition. 

Dunyasha brushed her hair from her eyes and adjusted the wrap around her arms, “You provided a good show today. Very good improvement.” Her voice was kind and Inej smiled grandly.

“Thank-”  
“Just don’t expect the lead ok? I’m saying this from one friend to another but don’t get your hopes up. Honestly it’s my senior year and stuff and I don’t want you getting ideas.” Her voice remained in a kind tone and Inej couldn’t help but let her smile falter, “Of course just me being a friend!” Dunyasha closed her eyes and patted Inej on the side before leaving her behind in the studio. Inej grumbled some annoyed response and threw the remaining articles into her bag before storming out of the studio. She couldn’t get one moment in the spotlight before Dunyasha had to rip it from her. She checked the clock ticking on the wall, it was 2pm She had at least enough time to head to the library and knock some homework out before she met up with Wylan. Wandering slowly into the library and nestling herself in the corner she began her functions homework. It felt mindless, her hands wrote the equations and solved them as her mind wandered. If she wanted the lead she was going to have to push herself harder. She needed to stretch, not do homework! Inej got so frazzled with her thoughts she stopped working and just stared at the wall. She jumped out of her skin when Jesper jumped into the beanbag next to her. 

“Ballet? Get your Nutcracker on?” Jesper asked and Inej laughed. Nutcracker was a seasonal performance that never happened in the spring.

“Got asked to audition for the lead!” Inej couldn’t help but beam. It was an accomplishment she wanted to tell, “I had this new kid and we killed it. Like Jesper it was amazing!” Inej set down her stack of paper down on the floor and crossed her legs in the chair. 

Jesper nodded, “Cute boy?”

Inej rolled her eyes, “To your extent yes. We are going to Os Atla to practice together.”

“Are you interested in him?” Jesper teased and leaned forwards. Her long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed on the ankles.

Inej shook her head quickly and waved her hands in dismissal, “No! No! Totally platonic dance partners but Jesper maybe he’s your type.” She winked and Jesper took his turn rolling his eyes, “Meet me at the train station at four and I’ll introduce you.”

“But that means I have to take the train Os Atla.” Jesper groaned and Inej hit his shoulder.

“You can take the train and go get dinner or skate somewhere or you can stay here and do homework.”

“See you at four then.”

\----

Standing on the platform waiting for Jesper and Wylan, Inej let her feelings wash over her. She hadn’t seen Kaz for the rest of the day, though she wasn’t really looking. She hoped whatever had happened it was good. Inej heaved a sigh and stuck her hands into her pockets. He probably was just talking about his scholarship. The scholarship that ended in one year...Inej was the only who knew it. When Kaz told her she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to help him, she wanted to give him money to stay and help but she barely had the funds to support herself. Her family was across the country and she lived at the dorm during the winter and spring breaks because she couldn’t afford the fly home. Kaz was her friend, the group wouldn’t be the same without him. He was their leader. 

She rocked on her heels and let the wind blow into her icy face when a figure appeared at her side. She recognized the hair immediately despite only knowing him for less than a few hours. An instant connection.

“Wylan!” Inej nudged her shoulder against his and he returned the smile. Inej wasn’t great at reading emotions but she could immediately tell that he wasn’t in the perky mood, “You good?”

Wylan nodded, “No yeah. Everything’s great. Just- no yeah great.” His voice hitched every few words and Inej could feel the sensitivity of the conversation and didn't ask further questions. The train rolled in just as Jesper came up behind her and picked her up. Inej kicked and exclaimed in surprise before Jesper dropped her. 

Inej glanced sideways as she jumped onto the train, “You were almost late!”

“Fashionably late.” Jesper snapped back as he followed Inej on board. Wylan walked on last and followed them to a little private compartment with chairs across from each other. 

“Wylan this is Jesper.” Inej pointed from Wylan to Jesper and then from Jesper to Wylan, “Jesper is a...unique individual.”

Wylan stuck his hand out and Jesper looked briefly taken aback before shaking it.

Jesper leaned back, “Very prestigious huh?” Referring to his handshake.

Wylan looked sheepishly at his shoes, “So-”

“Move.” Another voice spoke and Inej looked up to see Kaz nudging Jesper’s and Wylan’s legs out of the way so he could move into the cabin. They withdrew their feet immediately and Kaz nestled next to Inej and stared at Wylan who sat across from him.

“Who’s this?” He shifted his gaze.

“Wylan.” Jesper responded.

“Wylan.” Wylan introduced himself but didn’t stick his hand out again. Kaz was a nerve wrecking individual. Kaz looked towards Inej and shrugged.

“Jesper and Wylan leave the cabin for a minute.” It was less of an ask and more of an order. Wylan and Jesper quickly whisked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“Wha-”

“I have a job for us.” Kaz said, “And I need a Wraith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Analysis: Inej as a ballerina yes! I know a lot of people see her as a gymnast which I like and totally see it but I wanted to switch it up and make her a ballerina. She certainly has the skills for it. Inej is hard to capture as a character because she's a relatively nice person but she's not obnoxiously nice? I don't know if that makes sense but she's reserved. Putting Wylan as a dancer was also unique and I'll definitely explain his character more on his chapter but I think Wylan would like ballet. He likes instrumental music and seems graceful. It's just a feeling,


	3. Nina - Coffee and Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina finds closure with an old...friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever to get out. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this I was just on a vacation and found zero time to write. Please ignore how short this chapter is, it is relevant but sort of a filler chapter. I needed to get Matthias back into the game. Next chapters will get to some better stuff :)

Nina scoured the whole school, dorm and sport facilities before settling with the fact that the whole gang was missing. Well, not necessarily missing but off doing something of importance as Nina longed to gossip and discuss the latest trends. It was four o clock when Nina settled herself into finding something else to do. Whatever came to her mind though felt boring to do without a friendly hand. She yanked out her phone in frustration and decided whatever the rest of them were doing it wasn’t more important than her. 

04:01 [Nina]: Where are you guys?

She waited for a few brief moments, phone in hand before the replies came in.

04:02 [Inej]: Have dance rehearsal. Are you bored? We can talk tonight in the dormitory? 

04:02 [Jesper]: Can I come? Out of town btw, let me just say cute boys can lead you anywhere.

Nina scratched her brown hair and the smell of roses drifted into her nose. She awaited any last reponses which came in the form of:

04:02 [Message was Read by Kaz Brekker]

No response from Kaz, just his silent reading from god knows where. She shouldn’t have been annoyed, she needed a boyfriend, or a hobby. Painting? Nina remembered spilling paint all over her teacher Zoya. That boating club? Nikola gave Nina detention after she broke an oar pretending to twist it like a sword. Singing? That one made Nina laugh out loud, she didn’t need a professor to tell her that fate. Nina settled on the fact she needed a boyfriend, no hobbies. She popped her phone back into her long red jacket and spun the hallway near the cafeteria when she smacked right into the biggest kid she’s ever seen. Her nose squished into his chest and she stumbled back on to her butt.

“Hey!” Nina yelped startled by the encounter and looked up to see her blockade and almost let loose a scream of embarrassment. Of all the people.

“Nina.” The voice grumbled and outstretched his hand for Nina to grab. She stared at it as if it were to burn her skin but let him pull her up.

“Matthias.” She retorted back and avoided his icy cold gaze. Swearing on her life Nina believed his glare could freeze anyone alive, never did she expect to be on the receiving end though. Feeling the awkward tension of the situation she twirled a curl of hair around her finger, “How’s uh- Detention?” A dumb question, a risky slope to ask. Nina and the bulky hockey player were rocky with history. Nina could recall the whole event precisely. To start at a near beginning Nina and Matthias had started dating in the early years of irrational decisions and immature moments: freshman year. They were what Nina would say: a match made in Ravka. They went steady up to Junior year, that’s when they hit the end of their peak. Matthias was the Junior Captain of the Hockey Team at Ketterdam high. The Wolves. They were excellent and best in the state rumor said but Nina doubted without any factual evidence proving so. Nina on the other hand had created a club consisting of kids who were interested and performed Wicca. The problem was that no other Teacher could host the club so Nina took it upon herself to use one of the spare rooms in the Hockey Stadium to use. Matthias had told her how some rooms remained unused and Nina found a room that provided the space she needed to hold the club. Nina always considered making the club out of school but she knew most kids couldn’t afford the tram to the city, so the club would need to take place on campus. So for a few weeks Nina was able to sneak her group in during the hockey practices when needed. 

“It’s fine.” He cocked his head and stared at Nina. Nina couldn’t help but gaze into his lovely eyes but she snapped away quickly, not the time. When a teacher accidentally discovered their club Nina batted her eyelashes and claimed Matthias had given them full accessibility to the arena after hours and without a teacher. Nina had skills in talking...well convincing the adults...and before she knew it Matthias was in three months detention for giving permissions to the facility without teachers allowance. Nina had felt bad but sometimes she knew it was a lose situation either way. Matthias would face the consequences or the ten kids in her club and Nina knew each of them. Some couldn’t get a detention, strict parents, or already on thin ice. She weighed her results. She only wished that she told Matthias about the kids there. How Marie could get her scholarship taken away or how Nadia’s parents would ground her for life. Yet, Nina never found the time or the honesty to tell Matthias. So here they stood, Matthias one month into his detention and Nina scotch free. Broken up. 

Nina rubbed her arm and felt the soft cloth under her soft fingertips. Her gaze dropped to the side, “I should get going- uh sorry about bumping into you.” She stuck her thumb over her shoulder and looked towards the door. She didn’t need Matthias’s good bye, she twisted on her heel and scurried towards the glass door. Anywhere but here. As she reached the door though her wrist was caught by Matthias’s rough touch. She turned and looked back over her shoulder. Matthias was awkwardly standing behind her, her wrist in his grasp, but it was a light touch. 

“Actually...can we go get coffee?” Matthias asked and Nina twisted her brows together. What had he just said?

“I’m sorry what?”

Matthias cleared his throat, “I- I don’t like the way we left things, you think we can go to coffee.” Nina couldn’t tell if she or Matthias was more awkward, “If that’s ok with you, I know you’re busy and-”

“Yes.” Nina breathed.

“Really?” His voice was soft and curious all at once.

“Yes, let’s go.” She was surprised to hear her own voice. It had taken him a month to gain closure? Matthias let go his grasp and Nina flushed. Is this what she wanted? She supposed so, she never really thought about it. Matthias was the fire in her heart...or ice she wasn’t entirely sure. He was funny and sweet and...incredibly religious yet Nina didn’t care. The Fjerdan religion hated witches but Matthias held a soft spot for her and Nina knew it. Nina simply wanted to pretend that nothing had happened between them but the ongoing detention was definitely a stopper. Nina stood in that hall and watched Matthias strut off and swing his backpack off the floor where he most of placed it and returned to Nina’s side. She needed closure as well. 

“Is there any coffee place in particular you want to go?” Matthias asked and Nina’s shoulder brushed his as they walked the gravel road between buildings. 

“I know just the place.”

\------

Between the train ride and the walk to The White Rose Cafe Nina and Matthias talked through the small stuff. Exams, gym and sports, which Nina knew nothing about. Apparently from what Matthias said they were winning all their games this season. Nina told him about how Kaz, Jesper and Inej were doing as Matthias stopped sitting with them when they broke up. She struggled a bit to say what Kaz had been up to lately as it was mostly secretive. She was careful to avoid mentioning her club and as they were in a deep conversation about the upcoming winter holidays, they arrived at the cafe. Matthias held the door in for Nina and she strutted up to the register and ordered two hot chocolates before Matthias even had a chance to choose himself. 

“What about coffee?” Matthias grumbled as he stared into the muddy pool of melted chocolate delight. 

Nina cut a laugh, “It’s 5 o’clock. If you drink coffee now you’ll never fall asleep.” She sipped her drink then added on suddenly insecure, “Oh my Saints! Do you have practice later? You definitely need a coffee.” She stood in a flurry and grabbed Matthias’s mug. The hot drink almost slushed over the side but Matthias stood and took it back quickly.

“No! No, I uh...I am on probation since my detention. I’m-” He cleared his throat, “A bench warmer.”

“Oh.” Nina plopped back down into her couch across from Matthias and wished it would swallow her whole. Of course Matthias was on probation, why hadn’t she thought of that, “I’m sorry.” Was all she could muster.

Matthias shook his head and the silence overwhelmed them both. Nina couldn’t have been more surprised when Matthias spoke again, “Do you regret blaming me?” Nina perked up a bit but continued to avoid his gaze. Of course she felt bad but she didn’t regret it.

“No.” She replied and watched Matthias grow uncomfortable or angry so she began to ramble, “I feel terrible. You know? But I don’t regret it. I never apologized. Saints, I should have immediately but I was such a coward.” Nina set her mug down and stared at the line of customers by the register, “I just kept avoiding you. We broke up because I couldn’t confront you. I should've just told you the truth.” Her throat swelled with emotion, a lot of repressed break up emotions.

“What is the truth.” Matthias asked, his voice composed. Nina watched him press his lips together into a thin line, draining them of their color. His hands clenched around his own mug, drink untouched. 

Nina hesitated and then spilled. She told Matthias everything from Marie and Nadia’s dangers of detention, of how she couldn’t take the blame herself because she was selfish, and then she added how she missed him, “I shouldn’t have done it. I know I should have taken the blame but at the moment I was so full of fear I didn’t know what to do so I just…”

“-Pushed it to someone you knew could handle it.” Matthias finished his sentence and Nina let her jaw go slack, that was exactly it.

“I can’t take back my actions and every day I realize I should have spoken to you after the incident and I hope we can return to being friends?” Her voice was weaker than she hoped, incredibly quiet despite the bustling of the cafe.

Matthias shifted his weight in his seat, “If you apologized right after the incident do you think we would have lasted...as a couple?” 

Nina twirled on a thick strand of hair anxiously, “It’s impossible to tell.” She wasn’t sure, maybe they would have lasted or maybe some other disaster would strike. 

“Then I’ll settle on friends.”

Nina’s back straightened and a feeling of warmth washed through her, which wasn’t from the hot chocolate. Friends. It was a start then Nina had an insane thought. She knew what she had to do. She rose to her feet and threw on her coat frantically. Matthias stood up as well and looked at her with confusion.

“What are you doing?”

Nina walked by him and looked up towards him, though they were practically the same height, “I’m going to the Principal himself and telling him the truth, that it’s my fault.”

Three months detention was nothing...she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Analysis 
> 
> Nina: As Grisha don't technically exist I decided to make her wicca. Please be aware I feel that I am not educated enough to truly write about it so it will only be mentioned or occasionally discussed until I get some better insight. I don't want to offend anyone by using Wicca in my story. 
> 
> Plot Wise: This chapter was just a quick backstory for the two. Obviously, I changed up the whole Hellsgate plot and made it a little bit more modern. It's less severe than the actual SOC history between them but still leaves me room for a good slow burn.
> 
> Also since this is early on there will be triggering moments in this story. If you haven't read SOC and stumbled over this please make sure to check out the backstories of the characters in the book because some of it will carried over. One way or another each character has the same backstory in the books just changed. I will try provide trigger warnings for every chapter that involve mentioning these issues but be mostly wary. If you ever skip a chapter because of the warnings just tell me and I'll provide a summary for what happens


End file.
